IS LOVE REALLY SO EASILY FORGOTTEN
by ALL4PUDDINGTART
Summary: HE LOVES HER. THAT MUCH IS OBVIOUS. THERE'S ONLY ONE PROBLEM. HE HAS NO IDEA WHO SHE IS! PxT PAIRING X3
1. SHE HAS A RIGHT TO KNOW

**KIKI: "HELLOOO EVERYYYBODY!! KIKI HERE WITH YET ANOTHER PUDDING+TARUTO STORY! I DECIDED TO WRITE THIS STORY BECAUSE I FELT THAT YOU THE AUDIENCE DESERVED TO READ AND BE TOLD MORE ABOUT THE LIL COUPLE BY THE #1 AUTHOR HERE X3"**

**TART: "…I THOUGHT IT WAS JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE HAVING A MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK ON YOUR "MONKEY FIGHT" STORY…"**

**Kiki hits Tart on the head with a fan**

**TART: "TT-TT THAT REALLY HURT TT-TT"**

**KIKI: " ALRIGHTIE THEN! PLEASE READ AND ENJOY MY LIL STORY X3 IF YOU DON'T THEN I SHALL USE THIS"**

**Holds up fan**

It was Friday morning, Pudding was rushing over to her job,Cafe Mew Mew. She was late! She slammed the doors to the cafe open causing Lettuce to shriek and break 6 plates "PUDDING IS HERE!!" she shouted(not noticing Lettuce on the floor picking up the shattered remains of the plates while repeatingly shouting "Gomenasai"). Everyone stared at her in shock but said nothing. She rushed over to Ryou and shouted at the top of her lungs begging him not to fire her

"It's fine. Don't worry about being a little late!"

" Sooo..Pudding is definitely NOT fire?"

"Of course not."

Pudding was beginning to get suspicious.

"_Since when has_ _Ryou onii-chan ever been nice about Pudding coming to work late?" _

Pudding gazed over to her teammates who were all bunched up in a group whispering to each other

"Does she know?"

"Ichigo I thought you told her!"

"WHAT!! I don't want to tell her! Why do we have to tell her?"

"She does have a right to know, Ichigo. I mean, it is Tart and sh-"

Pudding shot up the second she heard this name within the whispers.

"TARU-TARU!!??!!!"

Everyone turned to her and looked at ach other with a worried face. "Well…now we have to tell her don't we?" "Yep." "Who wants to tell her?" Everyone shoved Ichigo in front of Pudding and glances at her. "Okay! Okay! I got the message already! Geez!" Ichigo turned to face Pudding "Ichigo onee-chan?" Ichigo let out a slight smile to try to comfort Pudding before she told her "Well..you see Pudding…Tart and Pai came by the Café for a little visit!" Pudding's eyes widened. She then shrieked. "TARU-TARU CAME BACK!!! HE CAME BACK FOR PUDDING!!" " Umm..Pudding please let me finish." Pudding turned back to Ichigo "Hai!" she uttered trying to contain herself from jumping. "Good! Now, they only came by the café to tell us something. Something very important. It sort of involved you…I guess…." Pudding tinted her head in confusion "Pudding?" Ichigo nodded "After they told us they asked us if there was anyplace they could stay an-" Taru-taru and Pai are going to stay on Earth?" Pudding's eyes began to sparkle. "No. Just Tart. Pai is sim-" Pudding shot up "TARU-TARU IS STAYING ON EARTH!??! TO LIVE HERE!?! REALLY!!??!!! WHERE? WHERE?" Pudding began shaking Ichigo for answers. "W..we..lll….w…we told them that they could probably stay at the old, abandoned CD store that just closed" Pudding stopped shaking Ichigo. "That's not too far from here!!! Pudding might be able to see Taru-taru if she leaves right now!!!!" then she bolted through the doors. Ichigo was left standing there in complete confusion as to what just happened. Everyone glared at Ichigo and began yelling at her. "ICHIGO!!! YOU DIDN'T EVEN MENTION WHAT PAI TOLD US TO TELL HER!!!!" "I…umm…" "REALLY, ICHIGO, I THOUGHT YOU OF ALL PEOPLE WOULD BE ABLE TO HANDLE THIS RESPONSIBILITY!!!" S…she…she was just asking so many questions and she seemed so happy….I didn't know she'd barge out of the café like that!!!" "Well…no matter. She'll find out the truth once she sees him." Ichigo turned to everyone with a worried look on her face "B..But will she be able to handle it?"

**Tart begins screaming at Kiki for hitting him with the fan so she hits him again**

**KIKI: REMEMBER! IF YOU DON'T READ THE NEXT CHAPTER I'LL USE THIS **

**TART: THIS IS CHILD ABUSE TT-TT**


	2. WHO

**PUDDING: "TARU-TARU IS RIGHT KIKI ONEE-CHAN COULD GO TO JAIL FOR THIS KIND OF CHILD ABUSE, NA NO DA "**

**Kiki whacks Pudding on the head with the fan**

**KIKI: "I'LL TAKE MY CHANCES!"**

**PUDDING/TART: " THAT IS IT WE WON'T STAND FOR THIS KIND OF ABUSE "**

**KIKI: "RUF?"**

**Pudding and Tart both pick Kiki up and start running **

**KIKI: "W…WHH…WAIITTT!! I HAVEN'T TOLDD THEM TO ENJOY THIS CH. YET!!! HEYYY PUT ME DOWN "**

Pudding was not walking. She was not jogging. She was doing something beyond that. Way beyond. She ran so fast you couldn't even see her run right past you! She wanted to see him. Not just because she missed him. Not just because seeing him made everything feel right. She wanted to see him because she was afraid. Afraid she might not be able to see him ever again if he decided to leave again. She knew she loved him and this time she would make sure that he knew. Knew how much she loved him. Then maybe. Just maybe. He would stay with her forever.

Pudding finally found herself staring at a large CD store that had been abandoned for months now but not anymore. She smiled and started to skip merrily to the door. She was finally going to see him again! She missed him so much! Her heart was jumping up and down for joy as she knocked gently on the door of the store.

She waited.

And waited.

….And waited.

She was becoming impatient so she decided to knock on the door again but this time she wouldn't stop until someone opened the door. She was knocking on the door so hard that her hand had began to bruise but she was not going to stop until she saw Tart's face. If it was for a second. She wanted to see his face.

From inside she could swear she heard groaning but she pushed it aside and continued knocking until suddenly the door bolted open and she felt a strong grip around her wrists. She stood there in shock as she saw who it was who was grabbing her wrists.

It was Tart !

He stood there, in front of the door, grabbing onto her wrists with a very annoyed face which , normally, would have scared Pudding but all she did was stare. Staring at him was all she could do for now.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YA WANT!??!" He yelled making sure she was close enough to hear that all that knocking annoyed him.

Tart's outburst caught Pudding by surprise but she still didn't move.

She just …stared.

Seeing the girl's surprised expression Tart sigh and let go of her wrists. He lowered him head and voice.

"I'm sorry. That was rude. You just sorta woke me up from my nap and I tend to get a bit cranky whe-"

No sooner did he have time to finish his sentence when he suddenly felt someone's arms wrapping around his neck. To his surprise Pudding had snapped out of her trance and was beginning to give him one of her famous tackle-hugs while shrieking her favorite word "TARU-TARU!!!!!!" .

Crash!!!

Pai came running into the room. "TARUTO! WHAT WAS THAT CRA-"

"TARU-TARU'S BACK!!! TARU-TARU'S BACK!!! OH HOW PUDDING MISSED HER TARU-TARU!!! PUDDING IS SO HAPPY THAT TARU-TARU IS GOING TO LIVE HERE ON EARTH WITH PUDDING!!"

"PAI!!!! HELP!!! HAND ME MY WEAPONS!!! HURRY!!!"

Pai stared at the scene of Pudding on top of Tart nuzzling her head against his neck while he tried to squirm out from under her. He sighed and pulled her arm in order to get her off of Tart. Once he did this Tart ran and hid behind the old cashier register.

His face blood red from shock.

"PAI I THINK SHE'S ONE OF THOSE CRAZY PEOPLE!!!"

Tart reached for his weapons but Pai slapped his hand.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?! I'M TRYING TO PROTECT MYSELF FROM THAT GIRL!!"

"Pudding would prefer if Tartu-taru called Pudding by her name." Tart stared at her in confusion. " Psssttt…", He whispered to Pai, " do you have any idea what she's saying?" Pudding pouted "Taru-taru! Stop fooling around!"

"What the hell's a Tau-tau?"

"T-A-R-U-T-A-R-U!!"

" Not helping!"

"Taru-taru is Tart's nickname!!" Tart held onto Pais' arm in fear "Pai…what is she talking about?" Pudding began to step closer to Tart .

_Maybe Pudding isn't talking loud enough for Taru-taru to hear her, _she thought "TARU-TARU QUIT FOOLING AROUND WITH PUDDING!!"

Pudding grabbed Tart's shirt and began shaking him. He was terrified.

"WHY IS TARU-TARU ACTING THIS WAY!!??!!"

Tart grabbed his knife and scratched both her hands. Pudding shrieked and pulled away from Tart with fear in her eyes as he lifted the knife to her face.

".T…a….taru-taru?"

"LEAVE!!!"

"B..but..P..Pudding only wnted to-"

" I'VE NEVER SEEN YOU BEFORE IN MY LIFE!!!"

The shine in Pudding's eyes faded away. Her heart began to feel like a knife was piercing through it.

"WHO ARE YOU!!!!????!!!!!"

** Pudding and Tart drop Kiki off at the jail and she is put in a cell for child abuse**

**KIKI: "TT-TT WAIT TT-TTYOU CAN'T LOCK ME UP!!! WHO WILL CONTINUE THE STORY!??!"**

**PUDDING: "DON'T WORRY KIKI ONEE-CHAN PUDDING AND TARU-TARU WILL CONTINUE THE STORY FOR KIKI"**

**TART: "WHY ME!?!"**

**KIKI: "TART. THINK BOUT IT. PUDDING. ALONE. WRITING. A STORY ABOUT YOU AND HER. SHE'LL PROBABLY MAKE YOU DO SOMETHING EMBARRASING LIKE…WEAR A FRILLY ORANGE DRESS XD"**

**Tart blushes**

**Then turns to Pudding**

**TART: "YOU WOULDN'T…"**

**PUDDING: "TARU-TARU WOULD LOOK ADORABLE IN A DRESS"**

**TART: "I'LL HELP FINISH YOUR STUPID STORY "**

**KIKI: "GOOD!"**

**Gives Tart a whole stack of papers**

**TART: "W..WAT THE HELL IS THIS!??!"**

**KIKI: "WELLL…THIS MY DEAR FRIENDS IS THE ENTIRE STORY ALL YOU TWO HAVE TO DO IS TYPE IT ON THE COMPUTER EASY RIGHT "**

**Tart flipps through the entire stack**

**TART: "EASY!?! DO YOU SEE THIS HUGE STACK RIGHT IN FROM OF YOU!!!????!!!!!"**

**KIKI: "DON'T WORRY, TART! I'LL BE OUT TA HELP YOU IN 8 TO 10 "**

**TART: "HOURS?"**

**KIKI: "YEARS"**

**TART: "WWWWHHAAATTTTTT!!!!!?????!!!!!"**


	3. WHAT

**TART: "…OHH GEEZ…..UMM….H…HOW DO YOU WORK THIS DAWM THING "**

**starts banging on the computer**

**PUDDING: "……….UMM…TARU-TARU…"**

**TART: "WHAT!?!"**

**PUDDING: "TARU-TARU HAS TO FIRST TURN IT ON!"**

**TART: "……I…I KNEW THAT "**

**PUDDING: "WELL ENJOY THE CHAPTER X3"**

**TART: "WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?"**

**PUDDING: "PUDDING DOESN'T KNOW. THAT'S JUST WHAT KIKI ONEE-CHAN ALWAYS DOES AT THE BEGINNING OF CHAPTERS."**

**TART: "HUMANS ARE SOO STRANGE --"**

"T..taru…" Pudding couldn't even finish her sentence. Had he really forgotten her? It's been a long time since they've seen each other but it hasn't been that long! Pudding felt her legs weakening as she fell on her knees to the floor.Tears welding up in her dark hazel eyes.

"Alright, that's enough, Taruto!" Pai took Tart's knife and slowly walked over to Pudding.. Tart began to throw a temper tantrum" H..Hey!! I was using that!!" he shouted while hopping up and down like a rabbit.

Pai put his hand on Pudding's shoulder as tears ran down her cheeks. Tart noticed that the girl seemed to pose no logical threat so he felt safe for now. "What's she crying about?" he asked while getting down on his knees to reach eye level with Pudding. Ever though they were eye level now Pudding did not pt her eyes to Tart.

"Hey! You okay?"

No response from Pudding.

"Why are you crying? I mean, geez, it's just a cut!!" Hearing that last sentence made Pudding snap. She quickly lifted her head and her arm and slapped Tart on his left cheek. Tart fell over and tried to tell her off but she beat him to it.

"TARU-TARU IS SUCH A JERK!!!!!"

"What?"

"PUDDING ISN'T CRYING BECAUSE OF THE CUT!!! PUDDING COULDN'T CRY THIS MUCH FOR A SILLY CUT!!! PUDDING IS CRYING BACAUSE TARU-TARU HAS FORGOTTEN HER!!!! "

"What!?!"

"HOW COULD TARU-TARU DO THAT!!???!! HOW COULD TARU-TARU CAUSE PUDDING SO MUCH PAIN!!!?????!!!!! WHY TARU-TARU!????!!!! WHY!!???!!!"

"W…WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!!!!????!!!!!!"

Pudding was about to slap him again on the other cheek but Pai stopped her hand. "Pudding. Taruto. Sit! I need to talk to the two of you. Now!"

Pudding and Tart did as they were told and sat down.

"Now! As you two may have noticed, Taruto seems to have …forgotten…about you,Pudding." Pudding's face fell as she stared at the floor in pain.

Tart stood up .

"WAIT…WHAT!!??!! I HAVE NEVERRR SEEN THIS GIRL EVERRR IN MY L-I-F-E!!!! I DIDN'T FORGET HER BACAUSE I DON'T KNOW HER!!" YOU CAN'T FORGET WHAT YOU'VE NEVER KNOWN!!"

Pai turned to Tart.

"Taruto… you do know her…"

"That can't be!" Tart said while shaking his head.

"In fact,Taruto, you not only know her…… you love her."

Pudding's heart. Head. Entire body jumped up. As did Tart's.

"W…..WWWWWHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!????!!!!"

**PUDDING: "WELL….THAT WENT MUCH BETTER THEN PUDDING EXPECTED"**

**TART: "THIS STORY IS STARTING OUT REALLY STRANGE……HOW'S IT END?"**

**Tart looks through the stack of papers that Kiki gave him**

**PUDDING: "TARU-TARU!! SKIPPING TO THE ENDING WILL ONLY RUIN THE STORY!!!!"**

**Snatches the papers from Tart's hands**

**TART: "I'M JUST CURIOUS IS ALL I MEAN WE ARE IN IT SO WE DO HAVE A RIGHT TO KNOW "**

**PUDDING: "PUDDING WOULD RATHER WAIT"**

**TART: "GOODY TWO-SHOES XP"**


	4. WHERE

**PUDDING: "THIS IS TURNING OUT TO BE QUITE FUN X3"**

**TART: "……"**

**PUDDING: "WHAT NOW?"**

**TART: "……UMMM….I THINK I BROKE IT ' "**

**PUDDING: " WHHHATTTTTT!!????!!"**

**Pushes Tart out of the way and stares at the computer**

**PUDDING: "PHEWW….IT JUST FROZE A BIT TARU-TARU "**

**TART: "……"**

**PUDDING: "NANI? DOSHTANO?"**

**TART: "WHAT DOES "IT JUST FROZE" MEAN ?"**

**PUDDING: " OH FOR GOD SAKES TARU-TARU READ THE MANUAL "**

**Hands Tart a humungous book**

**TART: " WAA..A.WHHW…WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?!???!"**

**PUDDING: "IT'S THE MANUAL FOR KIKI ONEE-CHAN'S COMPUTER "**

**turns to the audience**

**PUDDING: "ENJOY THIS CHAPTER X3"**

**TART'S THOUGHTS: "**_WHO IS SHE TALKING TO?"_

Pai nodded his head slowly. Making sure that both Taruto and Pudding got that Taruto loved Pudding.

"WOOOOOOOAAAWWW!!!" shouted Tart as he put his two hands in front of Pai as if telling him to halt. "Hold on there!!! Where was I when this all happened !?!" . Pai sighed as he began to turn around and head to the other room, "I've already said too much as it is, I refuse to say anymore."

"HEY!!!" Tart tugged on Pai's shirt, refusing to let him go "Tell me where I was Pai!?!" Pai shifted his eyes to Tart's and muttered "You were right there. All the time. You were always right there when we were told about out mission. You were there when we arrived on Earth, when Kish fell in love with the leader of the Mews , you were even there when our leader, Deep Blue Sama, was defeated, if I'm not mistaken, that was when you almost confessed your love to the yellow mew." Tart looked at Pai with the most dumbest face on Earth "What the hell are mews, who's Deep Blue, what mission and what yellow mew??? Where was this!?! Where did all this take place!?! Where was I when all of this happened, cause I sure as hell wasn't there!!!! " Pai looked at Tart in pity. He knew that he should probablty tell him, but he also knew what might happen to him if they found out he told Tart. Pai looked at Tart's confused, frightened face. He couldn't take it. It was just too cruel to leave Taruto like this, even if Pai might die, he had to tell Taruto what was going on.

" Taruto…"

"What?"

" There is a reason why you have no memory of what happened."

"Yeah! I don't remember 'cause I wasn't there!"

Pai shook his head. " You were there. You tried to protect the mews because , and I quote, "It wasn't fun anymore."

" I nev-"

Pai put his hand on Tart's shoulder and looked at his with a very serious face. Tart just stared at Pai. Waiting Waiting for an answer. Pai sighed and began to talk.

"Tart. The reason why you haveno memory of these events was not because you weren't there. It is because they were …teken from you."

**Pudding and Tart both open the book and try to read the first page…unfortunetaly…they have absoulutely no idea what it says**

**anime sweatdrops appear ontop of their heads as they go through the first sentence**

**PUDDING: "……..WELLL PUDDING WILL JUST LET TARU-TARU HANDLE THAT ' "**

**TART: " ARE YOU FUCKIN' KIDDING ME!?! THIS ISN'T EVEN ENGLISH……I THINK"**

**PUDDING: "PUDDING IS POSITIVE THAT TARU-TARU WILL DO A GREAT JOB X3"**

**TART: "………..YOU JUST DON'T WANNA DO IT , DO YA?"**

**PUDDING: "…"**


	5. WHEN

Pudding and Tart stared at Pai. Both their jaws seemed as though they would fall to the floor. It seemed as though time had stopped out of shock as to what Pai had just said. Pai,still staring at Tart, saw that Tart was obviously not,comprehending, what was going on. Tart's gaze shifted from Pudding to Pai. Pai to Pudding. His eyes seemed as though they would never stay still. Tart looked so lost. "Pai, quit pulling my leg!" Tart yellied while still looking lost. "Taruto, you know I don't like to pull people's legs." Tart looked at Pai and began lowering his head. It was true. Pai never joked about stuff and never told a lie just for a laugh.'Therefore, it most be true' thought Tart as his gaze shifted from the floor to his former comrade.

" When did this happen?"

"About two days ago."

Tart's jaw dropped "Two days!!???!!" Pai nodded.

"Who were the people who did this!!??!! Why can't I remember any of it? Where you there when it happened? What did they do to make me forget?? Did anyone tr-" Tart was cut off by Pai's hand, which by now was completely covering his mouth.

"Geezz, Taruto, since when did you talk so much!?!"

"Gee, I dunno,maybe it started ever I found out THAT PARTS OF MY MEMORIES HAVE BEEN TAKEN FROM ME!!!!!!!!!!" Pai was obviously oblivious to Tart's sarcastic response. "Yes. That maybe the case." Pai said, thinking Tart was actually wanting a response from him. Tart held himself back from starting an argumet with Pai mostly because he wanted Pai to not be angry with him so that he would tell him just what the hell was going on. Pai, on the other hand, was hoping for Tart to start one of him famous temper tantrums. He wanted Tart to just forget about the whole thing and change the subject, unfortunetly, Tart had not forgotten. "Pai! You still haven't answered my questions!" Pai sighed 'Guess I have no choice.' Pai turned to Tart "Ask the questions again, one at a time."

"Who were the people who did this!!??!!" Tart asked while restraining himself from asking another question. "Once we returned to our home planet, our race had seemed to welcome Kish and I with open arms. Unfortunetly, it was different for you. They seemed to despise you because of how you tried to betray them all for the sake of saving the humans. So they sent you to be on trial to be ...punished." Tart's eyes grew wide open 'I...I betrayed my clan...no...that can't be..that's a lie..if I really betrayed my clan in order to protect these 'humans' then I completely lost it!!!'

"So-" Tart uttered in a hurt voice "-my own clan did this to me?" Tart's voice started getting raspy "Let me guess, this was the punishment." Pai nodded softly as he began telling Tart everything that had happened in the trial.

FLASHBACK:

"Taruto please stand." Tart did as he was told " Now,Taruto, you were sent to trial by your own clam with the charges of betraying them. How do you plead?" Tart turned back to his clan and o his comrades,who's faces made it obvious that they were worried about what punishment he would recieve, he then stared again to his clan "Look, I never wanted to betray you people! I only did it because we had no right to try and take Earth from the humans!"

All eyes seemed to be piercing at him

"Okay sure! I admit it! When I first came to Earth I thought that the humans where mean, nasty, cruel creature who didn't deserve to live on such a beautiful planet! But then, I met Pudding!"

Everyone now seemed as though they would kill him right there on the spot. "So you betrayed your own clan because of one small human girl!!???!!" shouted someone from the clan. "...I guess." was all Tart could say. There were millions of angry whispers and murmurs going on all around the place.

"Order!!ORDER!!" Everyone seased their murmuring and stared at the judge. "Now, Taruto, i'm going to ask you the question again and this time I expect a response. How do you plead?" Tart lowered his head "Guilty." The judge looked sort of surprised at Tart's response. He thought Taruto would have put up more of a fight. "Alright! So, people of the clan, what should his punishment be? Should we lock him up or something?" the judge asked while turning to face the clan.

One man stood up "Your Honor, we cannot put a child in jail." A vein popped out of Tart's head.

"I AM NOT A CHILD!!!" Tart shouted.

The judged seemed to be ignoring Tart. "So what do you propose we do with him?" he asked. 'Isn't that you job, old man?' thought Tart.

"Well, sir, after Taruto's speech we the people have thought up the perfect punishment!"

"Alright lets hear it."

" We, the people of the clan, hereby, sentence Taruto to have all memories of his betrayal erased from his mind-"

Tart quickly turned his head to the clan and shouted "WHAT!!!??!?!"

"-he will be stripped of any and all objects he obtained from Earth and will be imediately taken to the lab to have his memories taken away."

Kish immediately stood up and yelled "HEY!! YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO TART!! HE'S JUST A KID! HIS MEMORIES DON'T POSE ANY THREAT OR DANGER TO OUR CLAN, WHY ERASE THEM !?!" Pai nodded "Your Honor this is a waste of time. Why not just ground him or something?"

The clan began closing in on Kish and Pai "NO!! TARUTO HAS COMMITED A SERIOUS TREASON AND SHALL RECIEVE A SERIOUS PUNISHMENT FOR SAID CRIME!!"

They grabbed a hold of Tart's arms. As Tart struggled to get away from their grasps an item fell from his pocket and was picked up by a man who was a member of the clan.

"What is this strange, round object?"

"GET YOUR FILTHY FUCKIN' HANDS OFF MY CANDY DROP YOU JACKASS!!!" Everyone stared at Tart in amazement. No one had ever known Tart to have such a wide vocabulary. The man held the candy drop to Tart's face. "Is this pitiful object important to you?" Tart could feel his blood rushing to his cheeks as he thought of Pudding giving him the candy. Sure, he had to admit, the candy drop was really not of any great importance but it was the only thing, other then his memories, he had to remind him of Pudding.

The man threw the candy drop to the floor and spat on it. "Pitiful" he uttered as he turned to Tart who seemed to be completely pissed right about now. "I swear.." Tart began " When I get out of this, I'l kill you." The man looked at Tart in amusement and began laughing. "Kill me!?! Boy, you can't even touch me." The man teased as Tart tried desperetely to get loose from the people holding his arms back but they were too strong for him.

" This object-" The man began as he closely examined the candy drop "-is from Earth,correct?" he asked turning to Tart who, telling by his face, knew what that meant "-it has been said and I quote "Taruto, will be stripped of any and all objects he obtained from Earth" including-" he held up the candy drop "- this small object."

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

Everyone turned only to see Tart shaking, squirming,jumping, doing any and every little thing to be released. Tears filled his amber eyes.

"PLEASE!!!! PLEASE!!!! DON'T TAKE MY CANDY DROP FROM ME!!! PLEASE!! I'M BEGGING YOU!!! THAT IS MY MOST PRIZED POSSESSION!! PUDDING GAVE IT TO ME!!! IT'S THE ONLY THING I HAVE LEFT TO REMEMBER HER BY NOW THAT MY MEMORIES WILL BE TAKEN FROM ME!!!" Tart fell to the floor "PLEASE" he started to cry.

"Your pathetic" Tart looked up to see the man he had swore to kill holding the candy drop in his hand "Look at what this Pudding girl has don't to you!! Begging!?! Crying!?! Falling in love has made you soft!"

Tart stared at the ground and uttered "Please give me back my candy drop."

The man rose up from his knees and preached to the judge and clan "People, do you not see what has happened here!?! Do you not see our once strong, courageous Taruto on the floor begging for a simple object that this Pudding girl had given him? The humans are weak but they are able to deceive us!! They are able to make us what Taruto has become! This Pudding character is a threat to the boy and maybe our entire clan! Do you not see!?! This is why he need this treatment! This is why we must take his "most prized possessions" from him!!"

The entire room was filled with murmurs and nods and shouts. The judge examined the people

"Then we have all reached a verdict?" the man turned to the judge "Yes your Honor!"

"Very well then, I hereby sentence Taruto for immediate memory removed!" Tart stood up from the floor and tried to run. But, he was no match for the people who had a grip on him. "NNOOOOOO!!!"

The man smiled. "To the lab, boys." "NOOOOO!!! LET ME GO!!! NO!! NO!!! NO!!!"

The man grinned in amusement as Tart was dragged into the lab and forcebly sat on a cold, iron chair that locked his arms and legs the second he sat down. A helmet was put on his head. He tried to shake it off but it wouldn't budge. It was too heavy. Tart knew there was nothing he could do. He would lose everything. His memories of the mission to Earth. The old hag. The great food. Tears covered his eyes. he would lose Pudding. "Pudding..."

"Don't worry, Taruto." the man said as he walked up to Tart. "She won't be a distraction to you any longer because-" he leaned in closed and whispered in Tart's ear "- I'm going to make absolutely sure that she never enters your pitiful mind ever again." Tart's eyes shot up as the helmet begun to do what it was there to do. It began taking everything from him.

Pai and Kish paced the floors outside of the laboratory. They were waiting for Tart to come out. They were wondering if his lose of memories would change his personality completely. After a few minutes they saw a hazy shadow coming out of the lab. It was Tart. Still looked the same except for his hair which seemed to be standing up as if lightening had been shot at it. "Taruto!" Pai shouted. "Tart!" Kish shouted. Tart turned his head to them and smiled. "Kish! Pai! Long time no see! How's it been?" Kish and Pai looked at his strangely. "Maybe the treatment was a success." Pai whispered to Kish. Kish stared tart straight in the eyes and asked "Do you still love Pudding?" Tart tilted his head and put on an innocent face. No blush. No shouting. Just that face. Tart then smilled and nodded. Kish and Pai sighed in relief. 'Guess it was a failure' they both thought. "I love Pudding especially when school serves it at lunch!" Kish and Pai fell to the ground anime-style. I meant the girl,not the food!!!" Tart tilted his head again "Girl?" "Ya! You know! Blonde hair, hazel eyes, cute, small, very hyper, still developing-" Pai smacked Kish on the back of his head "I think you've said enough." Pai uttered to Kish. Tart thought for a second "Hmmmm……nope! Sorry guys but I don't know anyone named Pudding."


	6. WHY

Tart was in complete shock. He couldn't believe that all that had happened and he didn't even remember.

Pudding was also shocked. She was also angry. She was angry about a lot of things. About how the clan had treated Tart and also what they did to him but there was another reason why she was mad.

She had to take it off her chest.

Mostly because it was about her chest!!

"WHAT DID KISH ONII-CHAN MEAN BY STILL DEVELOPING!!???!!! PUDDING ISN'T THAT NON-DEVELOPED!!!"

An anime sweatdrop fell onto Pai's head as he laughed nervously.

"What's non-developed?" Tart asked with such a naïve face

"EXACTLY!!" Pudding shouted as she waved he arms in the air. "EVEN TARU-TARU AGREES THAT PUDDING ISN'T THAT NON-DEVELOPED!! Tart simpley stared at her, more confused then ever now.

"No. I'm asking. What is non-developed?" Pudding pouted at him "They are developed!"

" They who?" Tart asked. Pai tried hard to hold back a laugh. Pudding pointed at her chest. "They them!" Pai fell anime-style "P..P…Puu..Pudding..umm..please put your hands down." Pai said nervously.

Tart seemed to not be getting any of the hand gestures Pudding was giving him since he was looking at her face. Not her chest.

"Them who?" he asked while still staring at Pudding's face. Pudding's jaw dropped. She pointed at her chest again and began feeling insulted. "THESE THINGS, TARU-TARU!!!"

"What things?" he responded while still looking at her face.

"THESE!!"

"WHAT!?!"

"GRRR.." Pudding blushed furiously as she pushed the back of Tart's head onto her chest "T…Th…these….T..Tar..t." Tart's face shot blood red.

"GYYYYYAAAA!!!" shouted Pai as his face turned completely red when he saw what position Pudding had put Taruto in. "T..THIS IS IMMAPPROPRIATE BEHAVIOR FOR CHILDREN YOUR AGE TO DO DOING!!!"

Tart turned completely and utterly red and quickly scampered off of Pudding. "I..III..I WAS..N'T DOING…NOTHING!!?!!! I..IT.WAS. TH..THAT GIRL!!" Pudding turned completely red in embarrassment as Tart pointed to her "P...U DDING..WAS JUST TRYING TO SHOW TARU-TARU WHAT PUDDING WAS TALKING ABOUT SINCE TARU-TARU IS SO DAWM DENSE!!" a vein popped out of Tart's head "WHO YOU CALLIN' DENSE, FLAT -CHEST!?!" he shouted while turning to Pudding. Pudding looked as though she would punch him but Pai immediately broke the two up.

"Ok! Now that's that's over-" Pai said "-I'll be going now." "WAITT!!" Pai felt someone pulling on his shirt. He turned around to see Tart's face staring at his.

"Haven't I given you enough information for today, Taruto?"

"I just want to ask you one more thing."

Pai sighed.

"What?"

"Why am I suppose to live on Earth if the whole point in the whole memory losing thing was to make me forget about Earth?"

For a moment there was silence. Pai knew the answer. He knew he could tell Taruto since Taruto knew almost all of what happened now that Pai had spilled the beans. Pai turned to Tart.

"Taruto?" Tart blinked as he tilted his head in that naïve way again

"What?"

"The reason why you were sent to live on Earth was because when everyone on our home planet was told about the success of the treatment…many still refused to treat you as a member of the clan…" Tart's eyes grew bigger "… they wanted you to have a more violent punishment. The more the judge refused their requests, the more angry they became to a point where they denied the judges refusal and tried to hurt you themselves."

Tart stared at the floor. It hurt. It hurt Tart so much to be told that so many people wanted him dead. "I guess that's why my house "accidentally" lit on fire, huh." Tart muttered to Pai. "We were told to tell you it was an accident. The good news was that no one was hurt. Luckily, you were in detention and your sister was outside of your school waiting for you to get out. So in order to keep you away from any harm, the clan proposed that you be sentenced to live on Earth. I was sent with you to make sure you got there safely but since you seem to be doing fine I predict that I'll be eaving shortly. Like tomorrow."

Pudding looked at Pai with a questionable face. "Taru-taru has a sister?" she asked. Pai nodded his head. "Her name is Kiki. She is 4 yrs. Old and resembles Taruto quite nicely.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

KIKI IS A CHARACTER OF MY OWN DESIGN SO DO NOT STEALL HER!!!! SERIOUSLY PEOPLE NO STEALING 

"-Although, she had to attend a certain camp on our home planet so she was not brought to Earth but she will, eventually, come and live on Earth with Taruto!"

Pudding giggled at the thought of another Taru-taru on Earth. Then another question popped into her mind.

"What about Taru-taru's parents?"

There was a long pause. Pai began to speak but was interrupted by Tart's voice "They died a while back."

AUTHOR'S NOTE

AGAIN! THE WHOLE TART'S PARENTS ARE DEAD THING I TOTALLY MADE UP ' I DON'T KNOW IF HIS PARENTS REALLY ARE DEAD. I SURE HOP NOT! BUT IN MY IMAGINATION THEY ARE SO….YEAHHH….THAT'S BOUT IT…

Pudding froze

"Oh! Pudding sees….Pudding is sorry."

Tart scoffed "Don't be. It wasn't your fault."

Pudding mentally kicked herself in the shin. 'Stupid, Pudding!!! Pudding has made Taru-taru feel bad!!' She thought to herself. She wanted to make him feel better so she took his hand and smiled at him "Taru-taru, let's walk together!"

Tart began to get flustered.

He didn't really know why, though. All he knew was that seeing that smile on the face of this girl made his heart skip a beat.

"Umm…o…ok…I guess….Pai?" Tart looked up at Pai as if asking for his permission.

Pai sighed and turned to go to his room "Fine just don't disturb me anymore."

Pudding jumped up and down for joy as she pulled Tart's hand and ran out into the sunlight shining from outside.


	7. QUESTIONS

It was so bright outside. The birds seemed to be having a conversation with each other. The plants were fully bloomed.

'This is much nicer than my planet.' Thought Tart as he stared at the beautiful flowers Pudding had given him to put in her hair. As he obediently put the flowers in her hair he thought to himself 'How could I have forgotten such a beautiful planet? How could I have forgotten anything?'

He stared passed the blonde hair and at the strange girl who he was told he loved. he had to admit, she was beautiful. Especially with the light from the sun hitting her face, making the shine from her smile light up even more. For a while he just stared at her. She was unaware of this until she felt his hands stop. She turned to her side and faced him.

"Why has Taru-taru stopped decorating Pudding's hair with flowers?" she asked him. "Huh?" was his response.

He then looked at his hands that were full of flowers and remembered that he had stopped putting the flowers in the girls blonde hair. He blushed with embarrassment as he remembered that he had stopped putting the flowers in her hair because he got lost in her smile.

"S..So..rry...I..umm..w..was just distracted.." he uttered while trying hard to hide the redness in his cheeks.

She smiled, lifted her index finger and layed it on his nose. "Taru-taru was always easily distracted" she said to the red-faced boy.

Tart stared again at her smile, while his heart beated faster and faster. The longer he stared at it. The more his heart seemed to beat. He quickly realized it and backed away from Pudding and swiftly shifted his head from her smile to the grass he layed on.

A question suddenly popped into his head. He was embarrassed to ask her it but he wanted desperetely to remember his past and she seemed to know a bit about it so he decided it would be alright to ask her.

Pudding began to become worried as Tart avoided eye-contact with her.

'Well...Pai onii-chan said that Taru-taru loved Pudding as well but Taru-taru doesn't seem to even like Pudding' she thought.

She sighed and allowed her head to drop down.

' Now Pudding can't even tell Taru-taru that she loves him because Taru-taru will probably not feel the same way.'

"Hey, girl?"

Pudding lifted her head with a sigh.

"It seems as though Taru-taru doesn't want to call Pudding by her name."

Tart felt a bit of guilt at her response. After all she seemed to be someone special to him so the least he could do was call her by her name.

"Sorry. What's your name again?"

"Pudding." she whispered as she lowered her head, trying to hide the pain in her eyes.

"Ok! Got it! Pudding?"

"Hai?"

"Can I ask you some questions?"

Pudding's face lit up with happiness 'Taru-taru seems to have gotten used to Pudding!' she smiled "Hai!"

Tart turned his head at her answer

"Ok...first of all...what's a "hai"?"

Pudding giggled. He had seemed to have also forgotten japanese.

"Hai mean "okay" or "yes"!"

"Oh! Ok! Second, why was I sent to Earth last time?"

Pudding explained to him about how Kish,Pai and him came to Earth to eliminate all the humans and take the planet for their people to live on. She told him about how he used his plant powers to attack her and her teammates. She told him about all the childish chimera animas he would make.She even told him about how him and Ichigo fought and called each other names. He laughed hysterically when she described the face Ichigo made when he called her an "old hag".

Pudding couldn't help but to blush at his smile. She liked a lot of thing about Tart but what she loved the best about him was his smile. She loved how it made him look even cuter. She loved how it made her heart jump. She especially loved how it made her happy.

"Hahahahahahahahaahah!! That's hilarious!!" he shouted while wiping away the tears that had began to form in his eyes because of how hard he was laughing. "Pudding found it funny too!" Pudding said as she giggled.

"Hey, why do you talk like that?"

Pudding tilted her head. "Like what, Taru-taru?"

" Like in the third person?"

Pudding shrugged. "Pudding doesn't know. It's just how Pudding is Taru-taru."

"And also why do you call me This "Taryu-taru" name?"

Pudding rolled her eyes at his mispronouncing of his nickname. "TARU-TARU!! she said slowly.

"Yeah, that! Why do you keep calling me that? My name's Tart. Not Ta...Tau...Tra...that name you keep calling me!!"Tart shouted in frustration as he couldn't pronounce the name.

"Because Pudding thinks it sounds cute,Taru-taru!"

"Doesn't sound too cute to me. Why don't you just call me "Tart? Everyone calls me that!"

"...hai." Pudding said in a low voice as she lowered her head. 'No!! Pudding doesn't want to call Taru-taru by the name everyone calls him! Pudding doesn't want to be just another "everyone" to Taru-taru!! Pudding wants to be a special person to Taru-taru!! Pudding wants to be a lover to Taru-taru!! But...now...' tears began filling up her eyes ' now Pudding will never be anything other then just a friend to Taru-taru..'Pudding turned away from Tart as she wiped away her tears. Tart seemed to have not noticed her crying ans continued asking her questions which she happily answered. For a time that was all they did. Tart asked Pudding questions and Pudding tried to answer them the best she could. Then Tart thought up a strange question that made him embarrassed to ask but he asked her anyways.

"Umm...Pudding?" he asked while lowering his face to hide his blush "Hai?" Pudding said while becoming confused on why Tart had lowered his head. "Wel..Well...umm...Pai said that I loved you-" Pudding's faced began to turn crimson red "-so I was just wondering...umm...were we...uhh...like-" Tart brought up both his index fingers and pointed them to each other "- together?"

Pudding's face turned completely blood red. Tart's did the same but he hadn't noticed Pudding's face also turn red since his head was lowered. Pudding began studdering "II...we.ss..t...t...Tar...Pu...we...dd...to...ge...th...whaa..."

Pudding tried to calm herself down. She breathed in. Then breathed out. She did this about 4 times and was faced Tart. She inhaled and spoke.

"N.no..Pudding and Taru..umm...Tart.. were not...together."

"Oh." Tart showed some disappointment in his voice "I see."

"B...but-" Tart lifted his head to see Pudding. Her head was half-way lowered, her eyes closed shut, her hands on her lap curled up into fists. She seemed as though she was about to explode when he way that her face was completely red.

"But-" she continued "-Pu..Pudding...always ...wanted to be together with Taru...errgh..Tart"

'It's now or never Pudding!' she thought to herself as she struggled to let out her feelings to the oblivious boy in front of her.

Tart just stared at her. He was completely speechless. She wanted to be with HIM !?! He thought back to how beautiful she looked as the sun's rays hit her face and how beautiful her smile was when she offered to go walk with him. She was beautiful and he was just some scrawny little alien with humungous ears who had been told that he tried to kill her when he was last on Earth. He knew he wasn't good enough for her. He knew that she was so beautiful that she deserved someone better. Why would she want to be together with him?

Pudding finally stopped her struggling and lifted her crimson red face to Tart's and continued her speech.

"Ever since Tart left Pudding has been waiting for him to come back!! She always came in late to work because she would always wake up early in order to go to all the places Tart and Pudding had spent time together in order to see if Tart was there!! She would always keep a humungous bag of candy drops by her side in case Tart came back to see Pudding!! Tart said he would come back for more candy drops so Pudding always had some with her-" she pulled out a small candy drop from inside her pocket and handed it to Tart. Tart's eyes shot wide-open as images of Pudding and him in a dark cave-like area appeared in his mind. The images were Pudding thanking him for something and then handing him a candy drop just like the one in front of him. The images vanished and Tart was left there staring at the candy.

"What the hell was that?" he whispered as he reached slowly for the candy drop. As soon as his hand was touching the candy Pudding trapped his hand in hers by closing both her hands on Tart's, keeping Tart's hand locked inside hers. Tart tried to get his hand out but it wouldn't budge.

"Pudding has always loved Tart!!"

He immediately stopped trying to pull his arm out of hers when she shouted those words.

"P..Pudding has been waiting a very long time to tell Tart that. Pudding would sometimes even wake up in the middle of the night and open her windows, thinking that maybe Tart would...come...but..Tart never did-" tears slid down her cheeks as she gripped Tart's hands tightly into hers as if he might try to run away. "-and now that Tart is here...Pudding doesn't ever want him to go away."

Tart stared at her with a confused look in his face. "W...Was I really that important to you?" he asked while staring into her hazel eyes. Pudding smiled and pulled Tart's arm closed to her,causing his entire body to lean in closer to her. He could feel her lips gently brushing against his. He felt her breath escaping from her lips as she whispered "More then Tart will ever remember" then pushed her lips against his.

Her eyes closed shut while her lips were on his. His eyes were wide -open in shock as countless images and pictures, words and sounds filled inside his head. Memories. They were memories. Memories that had been taken away from him. Memories that he was suppose to have completely forgotten. All of those memories were now being regained and put together inside his mind. All his memories regained by one simple kiss from the girl he loved.

After a long time, Pudding pushed herself away from Tart, while avoiding all possible eye-contact. "T..Tart should ..p..ro...probably go back..n..now" she turned to walk back to her house but was suddenly stopped when she felt two arms slidding themselves arouns her waist and heard a voice shouting out "PUDDING!!!". She turned around in shock as she realized that the two arms around her waist were Tart's. He was smiling at her. Pudding turned a deep shade of red as he put his lips onto hers for another kiss except this time it was a more passionate one. After the kiss ended, he , turned his lips to her ear and whispered "Pudding, I remember!" Pudding's eyes began growing wider and wider then she turned around and hugged Tart while tears fell down her cheeks.

"Pudding is soo happy that Tart finally remembers!!"

"Pudding?"

"Hai?"

Tart smiled and grabbed hold of her chin.

"Call me Taru-taru"

WELL…THAT'S ALL FOLKS X3

GLAD YA READ MY STORY I REALLY APPRECIATE ALL THE REVIEWS AND STORY ALERTS AND FAVS X3 I HOPE YOU ALL KEEP READING MY STORIES JUST A HEADS-UP : SOME OF MY STORIES WILL ME ABOUT TART'S SIS IF YA WANT ME TO WRITE A STORY ON HER THEN JUST SAY SO IN UR REVIEW AND IF YA DON'T PUT IT ON UR REVIEW I'M STILL GONNA DO IT (LOL) X3 OKAY BYE NOW


End file.
